Jimena Cabrera
Main Verse= |background = #e7e7e8 |fontcolor1 = white |font = century gothic |color1 = #6f012f |name = Jimena Cabrera Rodriguez |image = Jimena56.png |width = 350px |color2 = #a42f60 |fontcolor2 = white |bodyfontcolor = #42021d |age = 19 |gender = Female |education = Sophomore |birthday = April 17, 1996 |address = 301/D Pearl Street, Miduna Beach |occupation = Drummer for Shoving Sunflowers |relationships = None |housemates = Tiffany Winchester |personality = Jimena is a very intense individual who is always ready for the next thing in life. She's very extroverted and bright person. She can easily bring out the best in others without really even trying. Usually her bright personality makes other people feel better about themselves. She's very courteous since she was raised with manners and will usually treat others with respect, even if she thinks they don't deserve it. She's not one for confrontation, but when she does lose her temper, it's a sight no one really want to see. She is also known to get discouraged very easily. Whenever she messes up on something, she usually gets mad at herself and completely gives up. Others usually have to convince Jimena to simply try again because she usually won't. |appearance = *Hair Color: Brunette *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 5'1" (1.55 m) Jimena's clothing style is often very southern compared to most others in Miduna Beach. She wears a lot of plaid shirts with blue jeans and cowboy boots. It's just comfortable to her and how she and her friends always dressed back home. She also likes to have a sort of grunge look to her rather than just southern. She also loves wearing red lipstick since it makes her feel powerful. Occasionally she'll wear a pink or purple color if she feels like it. |family = Jimena comes from a very close and tight knit family. Her parents and older siblings always cared about her and each other. It seemed just about nothing could actually separate them, except for school and moving on to different lives. Jimena also has an older brother who lives nearby her in Lebeaux and he's an artist. She also has an older sister who just started law school this year but lives closer to back home. |friends = Carina Gatti is a member of Jimena's band and the two are best friends. They hang out with one another almost all the time. Carina, who is hella gay, once kissed Jimena while she was confused about her own hella gay sexuality. Since then, Jimena has had a crush on Carina but doesn't want to make it blatantly obvious that she wants to make out again. Demetri Arturo is a member of Jimena's band who is also hella gay. Everyone in this band is very gay. He's friends with Jimena and the two don't nearly talk as much as they used to. Jan Foster was an old member of Shoving Sunflowers. Who knows what happened. |history = Jimena grew up in Atlanta, Georgia as the youngest child of three. She had an older brother and sister who were both very caring of her and always looking out for her. Her parents were also very protective of her since she was their youngest child. Her parents were also both from Mexico but moved a few years after their marriage and had her older brother, Jaime. When she was growing up, she spent a lot of time with her siblings even if they always seemed to want to do something else besides be around here. She was three years younger than her older sister, so of course as they got older, they didn't really want to hang out with her much. Her parents also seemed to be stuck on the idea that she needed to stay safe at all times, forcing her to basically do as they said. They wanted her to have a very sheltered life, although she wanted something else. Her parents would let her brother and sister basically do whatever they wanted because they were older and more mature, but she was always stuck having to be a good child. In middle school, Jimena decided to start learning how to play an instrument. She joined her school's band and soon learned how to play different parts in percussion. She started to really enjoy it and became completely involved in the music. She practiced whenever she would get the chance and it was her one dream for her parents to one day get her a drumset so she could play at home too, but her family couldn't really afford it. She understood that, but she still wished for one all the time. At the start of her high school career, her brother had already graduated and moved far away to attend a college that gave him a scholarship. She immediately started to miss him all the time and would try to call him up whenever she got the chance. Even though he was so far away, he was still very protective over her and convinced Josefina to watch over their little sister and make sure she didn't do anything stupid, since she was closer to home than him. After being in her high school's band, Jimena immediately started making tons of different friends. She had also joined the school's choir, but quit the next year since the choir kids weren't really her style, as she would later on claim. With a few of her friends during their junior year, Jimena started a small garage band. She was the lead drummer and her best friend was the lead singer. She had a few other friends who played guitar in their little band. It was lots of fun for her and she absolutely loved it. Also, whenever they didn't have their little after school practices, Jimena was working part time to save up to buy her own drumset. For the moment, she was using the one in the band room, but she still wanted her own. After saving up for an entire year, she was finally able to buy her own. Afterwards, her little band started getting small gigs at parties and events. It wasn't much, but they all loved it. Her senior year, Jimena decided she wanted to go to college somewhere close to her brother. She looked around and found an arts school nearby Lebeaux. She applied and was even able to get a scholarship after she was accepted. Jimena moved to Miduna Beach after graduation and started attending Desmond College of the Arts. After making close friends with a few people in her classes, Jimena decided to start yet another band with her college friends. Although she was more into country music, her friends seemed to like rock and pop. Currently they play lots of different genres while mixing them together. They're sort of like a southern rock band. Their band name is also called Shoving Sunflowers, thanks to the lead singer who thought the name sounded cool. Besides this though, Jimena is just excited to be living somewhere where a lot of people love music and she's close to her brother again. |trivia = *Jimena is in a band called Shoving Sunflowers. She plays the drums and sometimes does backup vocals. *She is absolutely terrified of spiders. *Jimena is a lesbian... supporter. Not really. She has never really cared much about sexual identities and never considered herself anything. After meeting a few lovely ladies since she moved to Miduna Beach, she's decided that she's very much so a lesbian, but hasn't really told anyone. *Jimena is currently majoring in Music Performance. She'll decide her junior year whether she wants to specialize in instrumental or composition. She loves to compose pieces of music and plans on continuing to do that in the future. |fc = Cierra Ramirez |user = InsaneBlueberry}} |-| Male Verse= |-| 2020 Verse= |-| 2025 Verse= |-| 2030 Verse=